


And with you in my arms

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one more event in which Danny comes between Mindy and another man, something inside of her snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with you in my arms

It happened all too suddenly yet all too slowly. He had been longing for her for far too long but he was caught off guard by the moment. He never in his wildest dreams imagined she would pounce on him out of nowhere. That's a lie. He dreamt about it many times. But it was a fantasy. He had resigned himself to only feeling the warmth of her body underneath his hands in his mind. To suddenly have that opportunity quite literally thrust upon him was another thing. Not that he was complaining.

They had a full blown argument. He had managed to insert himself between Mindy and yet another guy. He told himself it was subconscious. He wanted her to be happy more than anything but he also longed to be the one making her happy. It was selfish and he knew it but he couldn't help himself at this point. Every time Mindy came into the office enthusing about some guy she had met, his heart dropped to his stomach. When she would come into his office asking for his advice on which dress she should wear, it took an awful lot of self-control to stop himself from throwing the dresses on the floor and ravishing her up against the door, propriety be damned. Instead he would just pick the most hideous dress out of the two, hoping that would be enough to scare the guy away. Then he immediately felt bad about it until he would see her wearing the other dress as if purposely defying him.

The last guy had a female best friend that Mindy just had to set Danny up with. He'd been here before with Jamie and Lucy and a part of him hoped it ended in the same way. Maybe he'll take her out to a proper restaurant after, with nice pizza and he would have her attention completely so she doesn't even have the time to think about Instagramming their dinner. Perhaps he'll just manage to sweep her off her feet, show her that the one option she never considered was standing right in front of her. And he felt himself gleefully agreeing to this double date. Fuck. What was he thinking? He didn't want to see some guy all over his Mindy. But if he backed out now she'll get suspicious. And will probably blackmail him into going by threatening to paint his office pink when he's not there. 

He went to Mindy's apartment, dressed in a black suit and a black shirt. He could have sworn he has seen Mindy's eyes wander over him appreciatively every time he's worn this ensemble and smirks to himself when she opens the door and looks him up and down. Of course, she's not ready yet and she berates him for turning up early. So he raids through her fridge looking for something to eat while she gets ready. When she appears a full thirty minutes later, he can't help but gawp, standing stock still, barely able to breathe. She looks stunning in a figure-hugging red dress with her ebony hair cascading across her shoulders in waves. She has kept her make-up simple, just as he has always told her she should. Mindy smiles triumphantly and sways her hips just enough as she walks towards the door. And the way she looks over her shoulder and asks him if he's coming makes his mouth go dry, leaving him to do nothing but follow her like an obedient puppy. 

They walk into the restaurant at the same time as their dates. It's the first time Danny meets the new guy, Andrew, or something like that, and he looks like a clone of all those other pretty boys Mindy is always chasing after: tall, blond, blue eyes. Danny has to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he meets him. He is introduced to his date, Jane, who seems pleasant enough, even if he can't help but notice that one of her false eyelashes has come loose and is dangling dangerously from the corner of her eye, not that she notices.  _At least Mindy doesn't wear that crap_ , he thinks to himself.

Once the four have sat down, the evening goes quite pleasantly, even though Danny isn't usually a fan of small talk. Jane seems to be a big fan of Springsteen so maybe that helps. After what can only be too many drinks, he sees Mindy being extremely flirtatious with Andrew, gripping his arm every five seconds, laughing a little too loudly at his jokes, stroking his cheek. He can feel the jealous rage surging through his body, yet Jane distracts him temporarily. When Mindy and Jane pop to the ladies', Andrew leans across the table conspiratorially and talks about Mindy in a crude manner which incenses him. He seems to think that Mindy is a sure thing tonight and gives his blessing for Danny to have his way with Jane. His jaw sets and he growls at Andrew, warning him not to treat Mindy like a piece of meat. Andrew just laughs and says that if she's up for it, what's the harm? And then it happens. Danny just loses all self-control and punches him, just as Mindy and Jane return. He can see the look of anger in Mindy's eyes as she rushes over to help Andrew. Jane looks at Danny as if he's a psycho and so he just leaves without a word.

 

* * *

 

When he returns to his apartment, he angrily takes off his jacket and throws it towards the general direction of his coat rack, not even bothering to pick it up off the floor. Not too long after does he hear a pounding on his door. He wrenches it open to find Mindy seething. She pushes past him into the apartment not bothering with introductions or invitations. 

'What the hell is your problem? God, you are such a cock blocker!'

'Please come in', he says sarcastically as he closes the door.

'Answer the damn question!'

'What? He was a jerk and he pissed me off.'

'You cannot go around punching everyone who pisses you off, Danny! This is you and your damn Springsteen concert all over again!'

'Ok, how many times do I have to tell you? It is a  _show_ , not a concert! And he was wearing a Mell-'

'Stop. Ok, just stop. No one cares about Springsteen anymore!'

'You brought him up!'

'Ugh.'

He waited for her to continue and sure enough she did as soon as she took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. It didn't quite help her as much as she would have liked though.

'You're impossible. You always talk about how all these guys I date are jerks, yet you're the biggest jerk I know! I'm sensing a little hypocrisy here. Maybe you're such a jerk that you can't even spot when another guy is actually being nice because that is so beyond your capabilities!'

'Oh, really? I'm the jerk in this scenario?'

'Yes, Danny, you are. No wonder you can't keep a woman.' It was a low blow and she knew it and he tried hard not to bite, not to say something irreversibly hurtful. 

'This coming from you? You have this whole fairytale planned out in your head of what love is supposed to be and you're always left disappointed. Yet you still believe in that crap! Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but that fairytale? It was never going to happen with any of those guys!'

'Are you saying that no guy will ever love me?'

'No, I'm not-'

'Are you saying that I won't be able to find someone who's perfect for me?'

'No, Min, you're not list-'

'It's fine, Danny. It's fine.' Then she's gone before he can stop her and he's left wondering what the hell just happened. He didn't want to hurt her.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, he hears a knocking on his door. He wonders who it could be now and is surprised when he opens the door to find Mindy standing there, brow still furrowed and staring intently at her feet, the floor, anything but him.

'I think I left my purse here', she says without meeting his eye and she squeezes past him, looking for it. He stares at her, unable to move, scared to say anything lest he end up hurting her again. 

All of a sudden, her hands are gripping his shirt, pulling him down towards her, capturing his lips tentatively. When his brain finally catches up to what's happening and he reciprocates, she turns the kiss into something more passionate, pushing him against the door to close it, trapping him against it. He quickly finds that Mindy in charge is incredibly sexy. She breaks off the kiss and puts a finger to his lips as he is about to speak and silently drags him to his bedroom. They stand facing each other, a foot from his bed, for about two intensely charged seconds as she twists her arm back and unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor and enjoying the gasp emitting from him as he takes in the sight of her, standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear, torturing him in the sweetest way possible. 

Without giving him time to appreciate her body properly, she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, kissing him with reckless abandon. He walks them over to the bed and falls forward upon it as she makes quick work with the buttons on his shirt, and frees it from where it is still trapped in his trousers, almost ripping it off him. She runs her hands across the taut muscles of his back and moves them across his chest, down to his abdomen and, with a feather light touch, presses her hand into his erection through the cloth of his trousers. When he groans into her mouth, she presses harder and he grinds into her in response. 

He gets up and impatiently rids himself of the rest of his clothing as she whimpers at the sudden lack of contact. He looks down at her, his eyes dark and with a crooked grin gracing his handsome face, as she lays there, back arched ever so slightly in anticipation, the curves of her body in sharp contrast to the dull colours of his sheets. He slowly positions himself back on top of her and kisses her, slowly and tenderly, savouring the taste of her mouth, and deepening the kiss when she bites down on his lower lip. He breaks away from the kiss to taste the skin of her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He presses a hand into her breast and teasingly brushes his thumb over her nipple through the material of her bra. He sucks slightly at the nipple on her other breast causing her to gasp his name and clutch at the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling ever so slightly. 

He kisses down the valley between her breasts as his hands roam down her sides, finally finding their resting place at her hips, fingers teasing the waistline of the tantalising triangle of black silk and lace, hooking into them and yanking them down while his mouth reverently explores her torso. His hands rest dangerously close to her core, with his thumbs rubbing circles onto her inner thighs as he kisses further down, hovering just a little, his lips brushing far too lightly at her entrance. She thrusts her hips upward and she can feel him smile against her just before he dives down and his tongue is flat against the bulb of nerves. He moves a finger inside her as he continues swirling his tongue in ways no man has ever had the patience to do. He slips in another finger, hitting her sensitive spot with each thrust inside her and making her feel light headed with every teasingly slow withdrawal of his long fingers. She is close to coming and he can feel it, as his fingers and tongue move faster and faster until she hits the crescendo of her wave. He feels her tightening around his fingers but he doesn't stop straight away, continuing his ministrations sending her over the edge once again and, because he just can't help himself when it comes to her, again. 

He only stops because she is pleading for the feel of him inside her and he can't think of anywhere else he would rather be right now than surrounded by her warmth. He moves up to meet her and capture her lips once more. She reaches down and runs a finger down his length, circling her thumb over his tip before guiding him inside of her. He moves slowly, adjusting to the feel of her and stays there, looking into her eyes before the feel of her nails raking down his back kicks him into action and he crashes his lips down onto hers once again while withdrawing and thrusting into her, his movements mimicking that of his fingers moments before. She lets out a moan and digs her nails into his back as he groans and thrusts harder into her. He moves a hand down to where their bodies are joined together and flicks a thumb over her swollen nub, back and forth, and settling into a circling motion as her moans become louder and she violently bucks her hips forward to meet his thrusts. It doesn't take her long to come again as she chants his name over and over again. He will treasure the sound of her voice in that moment, the way that his name rolls of her tongue like honey. Her back arches up and he can feel her contracting around him, pulsating, causing him to lose control and come with a hard thrust and a loud groan. 

His head drops forward to lazily kiss the point between her neck and her shoulder as her fingers rake through his hair and she sighs contentedly. He can't bring himself to look her in the eye because in that moment all he wants to do is tell her he loves her and it scares him because he knows it's too soon for declarations of love. Not to mention she might just brush it off as words said in a post-coital daze whether it's because that's what all her magazines tell her or because she's scared of such strong emotions coming from him. Right now, he doesn't want to know and he chooses to live in the moment and enjoy the feel of her, all of her. 

He carefully rolls off her and onto his side, bringing her with him, still unable to look her in the eye. He moves onto his back, allowing her head to rest on his chest and her leg to drape over his and he realises that he's perfectly happy just lying like this. The sound of her breathing evening out is calming enough to lull him to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up to find that both he and Mindy arere lying in the same position they fell asleep. Frankly, he was surprised that neither of them moved during the night, although he liked to think it was due to the both of them being fully sated and smiled to himself. He took in the smell of her hair and dropped a kiss on her head. He could get used to this. The thought that he just might be in love with her doesn't scare him anymore because the thought of not having her in his arms is a bigger fear. He knows now that she is his undoing. All bright and bold, she forced her way into his life, colouring his dull, grey existence. He finally saw how his life seemed so much clearer now he opened his eyes wide and could see those colours instead of closing the curtains over his eyes, in an attempt to maintain the status quo of mediocrity, routine, numbness. 

She stirs slightly and burrows into the warmth beside her. She fully awakes slowly and when the morning fuzziness leaves her brain and she realises that the source of that warmth is emitting from a very male body, she looks up at the man beside her. His heart drops when her eyes go wide the minute she lays eyes on him.

'Oh my God!' she says as she sits up clutching the sheet to her chest. 

'Mindy?' he sits up in dread fearing that she is full of regret.

'No, no, no. NO!' she brings her hands to her face, shielding herself from his eyes.

'Mindy-'

'Don't look at me!'

'What...?'

'Why did you have to wake up before me?!'

'I'm pretty sure that the whole of New York wakes up before you do.'

'Ha ha. Very funny, Castellano. Jerk.'

'Ok, what's the problem with me waking up before you?'

'You have robbed me of the opportunity to look like a goddess so you can marvel at how I can stay looking hot with my Kardashian hair all shiny and smooth despite the fact that I have just woken up.'

He could only look at her like she had gone mad. 'Do you have to engineer all romantic moments...?'

'I, no, well, yes but...Oh God, stop looking at me. I can't give you more ammo for your barbed attacks!'

'Mindy, you're being ridiculous-'

'Oh, am I now? Well-'

'Min, you look beautiful. You don't need to rush off and do your make-up or brush your hair or stand there in my shirt all seductively. The Mindy that I'm seeing right now looks gorgeous as she is.'

'I knew it! You...wait, what?'

'You heard me, Lahiri.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'So is that a line you feed to all of your one night stands?'

His face falls again, the dread taking over. They didn't exactly discuss what was happening last night but he hoped it was more than meaningless sex to her. 'Mindy, I don't see this as a one night stand.' He searches her face for some sort of reaction and then tentatively asks, 'Do you?'

'I just assumed you needed a release or something.'

'What? Min, that's absurd.'

'Are you actually interested in me? In a relationship?'

He looks away to gather his thoughts and thinks, to hell with it, he might as well just tell her how he feels. No time like the present. 'Yes. I do want to be with you and I have for a long time.'

'Oh.'

'Mindy, if you don't want this, it's fine. You know I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to lie, it'll be hard seeing you with other guys but-'

She silences him with a tender kiss, her hand light on his jaw. He instinctively reaches up one hand to run his fingers through her hair while the other moves to rest on her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheek reverently.

'Danny?'

'Hm?'

'There are some Twizzlers in my purse. Can you get them for me?'

He laughs low in his throat and kisses her, softly at first, then building back up into the passion of the night before.

She never got those Twizzlers in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> For what Danny wears for the date, I was thinking the same as what he wore at his party in Pretty Man. Because yum. You know, in case you wanted to visualise it for, er, research purposes...


End file.
